Échos de Rigel
by Lucachu
Summary: Un héros paysan, un empereur attendant la mort, un prince hautain et sa fiancée... petit recueil d'OS et de drabbles portant sur différents moments de leur vie. Spoilers sur les chapitres quatre et cinq de Echoes.
1. Recueillement

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai énormément aimé Berkut, personnage qui a eu le plus d'impact sur moi de tout _Echoes_. Il figure parmi mes personnages préférés de la série, et je trouve que c'est l'un des personnages les mieux écrit du jeu, si ce n'est le meilleur. Berkut est d'ailleurs, tous médias confondus, le seul et unique personnage dont je préfère la voix anglaise à la voix japonaise. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin écrire sur lui.

J'ai également beaucoup aimé Alm. Je voulais écrire sur leur petite famille depuis un certain temps.

**Avertissement :**

_Fire Emblem Echoes_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent. Importants spoilers des chapitres quatre et cinq.

**Note du chapitre :**

J'ai un petit headcanon selon lequel Berkut est le fils de la sœur de Rudolf. Quand à l'épouse de Rudolf, là aussi il s'agit d'headcanons.

* * *

Le moment est venu. La Délivrance est là, seulement à quelques lieux du château royal de Rigel. Elle est menée par Alm, un guerrier qui n'est pas encore entré dans l'âge adulte.

L'empereur Rudolf attend ce moment depuis dix-sept ans. L'instant où le héros issu des terres paysannes viendra détrôné le cruel tyran.

Rudolf n'a pas peur de mourir. Non, il ne craint rien, pas si la dernière chose qu'il aperçoit est le visage de son enfant.

Alm, son fils.

Il sait déjà qu'il sera incapable de lever sa lance contre lui. Il devra pourtant le faire.

Son seul remord sera de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de voir son fils grandir. Rudolf ne pouvait pas se le permettre, s'offrir le privilège de l'élever et le connaître. Il devait le confier à son fidèle ami Mycen, pour le protéger des fidèles de Duma et offrir un avenir à Valentia. Il le devait, en tant que père et empereur, tout comme il a dû tenir le rôle du dirigeant belliqueux. Alm est l'un des deux enfants de la prophétie, l'un de ceux qui sauvera Valentia de la folie de Duma et Mila. La marque sur le dos de sa main gauche en est la preuve.

Seul un héros d'origine roturière et basse pouvait redonner espoir et confiance au peuple.

Mycen a caché Alm dans un petit village du royaume voisin. Son fils est loin de connaître l'existence du sang royal qui coule dans ses veines, convaincu que Mycen est son grand-père.

Grand-père ; Rudolf avait dit à Mycen de prendre soin de lui comme son propre fils. Mycen a parfaitement remplit sa promesse, mais, sans doute par respect, il n'a pas prétendu être le géniteur d'Alm. Son ami ne s'est pas approprié sa place de père. Rudolf lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant. Même si Mycen l'a élevé, Rudolf garde ce privilège. Un désir qui ne peut être assouvi. Il n'a au moins pas eu la frustration d'imaginer Alm appeler Mycen « père ».

L'empereur entend des bruits de pas sur le marbre de la salle du trône. Le son des talons de quelqu'un qui court. Son esprit quitte l'image de son fils encore nourrisson dans ses bras. Il se concentre sur la salle du trône. Rudolf a demandé à être seul quelques instants, le temps de se préparer mentalement.

– Sire, sire attendez !

Rudolf pose son regard sur son neveu, le prince Berkut. L'unique famille qu'il lui reste à l'exception de son fils. Si lointain, mais bientôt si proche à la fois.

Berkut est presque essoufflé. Sans doute vient-il de traverser tout le château en courant. Il porte son armure noire, prêt à aller combattre.

– Berkut.

– Sire pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas envoyé sur la ligne de front ? Je sais que je vous ai déçu, mais je vous implore de me laisser me racheter !

Berkut a mené deux batailles contre la Délivrance menée par Alm. Elles se sont toutes deux terminées par une défaite cuisante pour le prince. Des échecs pesant lourds sur sa conscience et l'envahissant de honte.

– Je t'ai accordé une seconde chance par bonté d'âme. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

– Votre excellence !

La voix de Berkut est implorante. Rudoplf affiche une expression stoïque.

– Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans mon armée. Reste ici, en retrait.

Rudolf part, claquant ses talons sur le sol et mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il doit se préparer pour la bataille, sa dernière. Berkut n'a pas à mourir en même temps que lui. Il s'apprête déjà à forcer son fils à commettre un parricide. Alm n'a pas à souiller ses mains plus que nécessaire. Son neveu sera à l'abri, ici, entre les murs du château, avec sa promise, Rinea.

Rinea, une jeune noble de basse extraction pour laquelle Berkut éprouve des sentiments forts et sincères. Un amour réciproque.

La cour rigélienne a de nombreuses fois souligné que le prince présomptif se doit d'avoir une épouse digne d'un futur empereur. Mais Rudolf reste sourd à leurs plaintes. Durant des années, il a affirmé que Berkut est son seul héritier. D'ici peu, Berkut apprendra que son oncle ne lui a jamais destiné le trône. Lui laisser le choix de sa future épouse est le moins qu'il puisse faire après l'avoir élevé dans une illusion.

Berkut, le fils unique de sa défunte sœur. Sa chère sœur, celle qui l'a soutenue lors de sa mort de femme. L'épouse de Rudolf n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement d'Alm. Les soigneuses n'ont rien pu faire pour elle.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que l'empereur a pris pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras. Cœur qui se serra davantage en voyant la marque du destin sur la petite main frêle du nouveau-né. À la vision même du symbole, Rudolf a compris immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait garder Alm auprès de lui.

Seul Mycen et sa sœur savaient la vérité. Il a été facile pour l'empereur de faire croire que le nourrisson n'avait pas survécu plus de quelques heures à sa mère, qu'il était né trop faible.

Sa sœur comprenait sa douleur. Elle aussi avait perdu son époux, mort portant les armes sur un champ de bataille.

Quelques années après la disparition de sa femme et de la séparation de son fils, l'empereur a perdu sa sœur. Il ne lui resta plus que son neveu, en bas âge, Berkut ; qui se tient à présent devant lui. Prêt à perdre sa vie au front pour défendre son honneur.

Ce jeune garçon fidèle mais qui n'est pas son fils. Celui qui n'est pas destiné au trône. Rudolf sait que la présence de Berkut l'a aidé à tenir durant toutes ces années de solitude, à attendre patiemment les résultats de ses plans. À supporter l'attente du jour où il pourrait revoir son fils.

Rudolf aime Berkut, mais pour le protéger, il doit être dur avec lui. Refouler une nouvelle fois ses sentiments.

– Non... je vous en prie ! Ayez pitié de moi, sire ! Votre Excellence. Mon oncle !

Rudolf entend les paroles de Berkut. C'est sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'il voit son neveu. Il ne lui a offert que des paroles acerbes comme adieu et Berkut sera furieux contre lui en apprenant la vérité. L'empereur est néanmoins un peu soulagé de savoir que Rinea sera là pour Berkut. Il sait qu'elle soutiendra son neveu et ne se détournera pas de lui.

Rudolf espère que Berkut et Alm sauront traverser ensemble les épreuves à venir et qu'ils ne s'entredéchireront pas. Il ne sera plus là pour les protéger d'eux-mêmes.

Mais c'est ce qu'il doit être fait. Pour protéger sa famille et son royaume.


	2. Berceau

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai énormément aimé Berkut, personnage qui a eu le plus d'impact sur moi de tout _Echoes_. Il figure parmi mes personnages préférés de la série, et je trouve que c'est l'un des personnages les mieux écrit du jeu, si ce n'est le meilleur. Berkut est d'ailleurs, tous médias confondus, le seul et unique personnage dont je préfère la voix anglaise à la voix japonaise. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin écrire sur lui.

J'ai également beaucoup aimé Alm. Je voulais écrire sur leur petite famille depuis un certain temps.

**Avertissement :**

_Fire Emblem Echoes_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent. Importants spoilers des chapitres quatre et cinq.

**Note du chapitre :**

Massena et Clive affirment que Berkut a le même âge qu'Alm.

* * *

Rudolf passe sa main sur le bord lisse du berceau. Le petit meuble est réalisé en bois noble et est finement décoré, orné des emblèmes de la famille impériale rigélienne. Sur l'une des parois est sculpté un lion, animal emblème de sa lignée. Des générations d'empereurs ont dormi en son sein. Lui-même a passé les première nuits de sa vie à l'intérieur.

Les servantes ont organisé un grand ménage dans le château, sortant au grand air de nombreux meubles. Le berceau en faisait parti, retrouvé parmi des jouets en bois, un cheval à bascule et de fausses épées. Rudolf aurait beaucoup aimé que son fils Alm puisse un jour s'amuser avec, comme lui-même l'a fait autrefois. Comme le temps de cette insouciance, sans le fardeau du trône, lui semble loin.

Le poids de l'âge commence à peser sur son corps, tout comme l'a été depuis des années celui de la tristesse.

Le destin lui a volé son épouse, son fils et sa sœur, et pourtant il doit continuer de régner. Il lui est interdit d'être faible. Rigel est la contrée du dieu Duma, ses habitants se doivent d'être forts. Tel est la loi de Duma. La contrée glaciale emporte les faibles, les enfermant à jamais dans sa terre si peu fertile.

Pourtant, face au berceau, Rudolf ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser aller à un moment de faiblesse. Son fils est toujours en vie, sous la bonne garde de son ami Mycen, mais si lointain. Le père ne peut voir son enfant grandir ni avoir de ses nouvelles. Il pourrait correspondre avec Mycen, mais ils évitent le plus possible de s'écrire. Les lettres pourraient être interceptées, et le secret dévoilé. Un risque trop gros pour simplement avoir des nouvelles d'Alm.

Rudolf ne peut qu'imaginer la croissance de son fils en se basant sur celle de son neveu Berkut. Alm et Berkut ont le même âge, bien que Berkut soit né plusieurs mois avant Alm.

Sa femme et sa sœur étaient heureuses d'attendre leur fils en même temps. Elles se plaisaient à imaginer qu'ils seraient très proches. Elles pensaient qu'une fois Alm adulte et empereur, Berkut le seconderait comme conseiller ou général ; qu'ils seraient comme deux frères.

Bien sûr, elles ignoraient encore qu'elles auraient des garçons. Mais elles rêvaient de l'avenir de leur progéniture... un futur qui n'existera jamais.

Parfois, Rudolf songe à avouer la vérité à Berkut. Lui expliquer qu'il a un cousin dans le royaume voisin, mis à l'abri dans le but de le protéger des fanatiques de Duma.

Mais il ne dit rien. Un enfant de sept ans ne serait certainement pas capable de garder le secret. Et il serait dur de ne pas en vouloir à sa nature enfantine.

Sa sœur disparue, il ne reste plus que lui-même et son fidèle ami Mycen qui connaisse la vérité. Tous pensent que le prince héritier n'a pas survécu plus de quelques heures, comme sa mère morte après avoir donné la vie. Pour le bien d'Alm et l'avenir de Valentia, il s'agit très certainement de la meilleure chose à faire.

Rudolf détourne la tête et abandonne le berceau. Il est inutile de se lamenter. Ce n'est qu'un meuble qui aurait pu connaître une autre histoire. Tout comme l'ensemble de jouets. Ils ne seront jamais entre les mains d'Alm et il doit s'en faire une raison. Il ordonnera à ce qu'ils reviennent à Berkut. Berkut aimera le cheval à bascule. Son neveu est très attiré par les chevaux.

Peut-être que cela aidera son neveu à oublier la récente perte de sa mère.


	3. Toux

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai énormément aimé Berkut, personnage qui a eu le plus d'impact sur moi de tout _Echoes_. Il figure parmi mes personnages préférés de la série, et je trouve que c'est l'un des personnages les mieux écrit du jeu, si ce n'est le meilleur. Berkut est d'ailleurs, tous médias confondus, le seul et unique personnage dont je préfère la voix anglaise à la voix japonaise. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin écrire sur lui.

J'ai également beaucoup aimé Alm. Je voulais écrire sur leur petite famille depuis un certain temps.

**Avertissement :**

_Fire Emblem Echoes_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent. Importants spoilers des chapitres quatre et cinq.

**Note du chapitre :**

Ce petit OS porte sur la relation de Berkut et Rinea. J'avais très envie de taquiner ce cher prince hautain dans ce contexte.

* * *

Humilié. Une humiliation totale. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Il devrait être en train de s'entraîner ou d'être sur un champ de bataille.

Une quinte de toux échappe à Berkut. Sa gorge le brûle. Le prince se retourne dans ses draps, mal à l'aise et couvert de sueur. Allongé dans le lit de sa chambre princière, Berkut se sent honteux. Sa fièvre le condamne à se reposer et à reprendre des forces. Le soigneur royal ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner se battre et montrer à son oncle sa dévotion. Prouver qu'il n'est pas faible. Ce n'est pas en restant coincé dans ses quartiers qu'il pourra prouver qu'il est digne du trône.

Berkut frissonne à cause de la fièvre. Le linge posé sur son front a perdu sa fraîcheur depuis longtemps. Le prince le retire de son visage et le pose sur le guéridon disposé à côté de son lit. Sa main heurte sa couronne. Les pointes des extrémités griffent légèrement sa peau. Berkut l'a retirée pour plus de confort.

Berkut s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Son corps entier a froid, malgré la sueur qui le parcourt. Il lui est dur de s'avouer qu'il se sent incapable de sortir de son lit. Un prince rigelien ne devrait jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Rigel est un royaume fier aux règles dictées par le Dieu de la guerre, Duma.

Le sommeil commence à l'envahir de nouveau. Mais un frappement à la porte l'empêche de s'endormir. Le guérisseur royal lui a affirmé qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour lui apporter des remèdes et s'assurer qu'il se reposerait. Il a presque dû mettre de force le prince dans son lit.

Gémissant, Berkut parle le plus fort qu'il peut. Sa voix est rauque et il lui est douloureux de s'exprimer.

– Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Berkut lance un regard vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Face à son apparition, le prince se demande s'il ne délire pas à cause de sa fièvre. Elle n'est pas censée être là, elle devrait être loin de la capitale et du château royal.

– Rinea ?

– Prince Berkut... Je vous importune peut-être ?

– Non, je t'en prie. Viens.

Rinea s'approche du lit où repose le prince. Berkut remarque qu'elle tient un panier d'osier et un bouquet de fleurs bleues.

– Je pensais que tu séjournais chez tes parents.

– J'ai appris que vous étiez souffrant mon prince. J'étais inquiète.

– Ce n'est rien, tu n'aurez pas dû...

Berkut ne peut terminer sa phrase, une nouvelle quinte de toux attaquant sa gorge. Il se détourne de sa fiancée, souhaitant lui épargner d'être contaminée.

Il a honte d'être si faible devant celle qu'il aime. Il devrait se montrer, et être, fort devant sa promise.

Le prince se rallonge sur le dos une fois le désagrément passé. Rinea se penche sur lui et pose sa main sur son front. Berkut aime la douceur de paume fraîche contre sa peau chaude.

– Vous êtes brûlant mon prince !

Avant que Berkut ne puisse réagir, Rinea s'attelle à récupérer une cruche d'eau située sur un table. Elle mouille le tissu délaissé plus tôt par Berkut et lui pose sur le front. La fraîcheur est immédiatement agréable. Contre son gré, il échappe un soupir de soulagement.

– Vous semblez souffrir mon prince.

– Ce n'est rien, juste un petit mal qui me retiendra quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas.

Rinea s'assoit au bord du lit et attrape l'une des mains du jeune homme. Elle sait pourquoi Berkut est malade. Le prince, furieux d'avoir connu la défaite contre un commandant de Zofia, s'est entraîné des jours durant. Il a perfectionné ses techniques de combats jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et sous la météo hostile de Rigel. Le froid et la pluie ont eu raison de sa santé.

Son fiancé parti au front, Rinea était retourné auprès de ses parents, au domaine familial. Elle n'a pas hésité un instant à rejoindre Berkut en apprenant son état.

– Je vous ai apporté quelques fruits importés de Zofia. Il est dit qu'ils permettent de reprendre des forces rapidement parce qu'ils ont absorbé toute la générosité du soleil.

La jeune noble lui montre à ces mots les oranges contenues par son panier. Ses fruits ne poussent que sur les terres bénies par Mila et sont par conséquent très cher à Rigel. Jamais les roturiers rigeliens ne peuvent mettre la main sur ce type d'aliment, trop onéreux pour eux.

– Merci Rinea.

– Je vous ai apporté un bouquet d'hortensias pour égayer votre chambre. L'air extérieur doit vous manquer... Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup la couleur bleue.

Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Berkut. Il est vrai qu'il apprécie cette couleur, mais cela est en réalité assez récent.

– C'est parce qu'il s'agit de la couleur de tes cheveux.

Rinea rougit, elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Berkut tend une main et la glisse dans sa longue chevelure lisse.

– Ils sont si beaux et d'une teinte si apaisante. Ce sont eux qui ont attiré mon regard sur toi durant ce bal.

Le prince se remet à tousser, sa gorge le brûlant à nouveau. Il peste intérieurement contre sa maladie. Il a fallu que sa toux revienne à la charge alors qu'il souhaitait être poétique avec sa fiancée. Rinea doit le trouver ridicule à prononcer de belles paroles et à ne pouvoir aligner plus de deux phrases de suite.

– Prince Berkut... Vous préférez peut-être vous reposer ?

Berkut cesse de tousser. Sa fièvre le fatigue, il sait qu'il devrait dormir, mais il ne veut pas quitter Rinea.

– Je préfère être avec toi ma mie.

Rinea se penche sur Berkut. Le prince pense d'abord qu'elle va lui reprendre sa température. Il réalise qu'elle n'a pas cela en tête lorsque leurs lèvres s'unissent. Il est conscient qu'il pourrait la contaminer, mais il ne parvient pas à se convaincre de la repousser. Les mains de Rinea se glissent dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches sombres.

Les deux fiancées se détachent, Berkut ne pouvant garder suffisamment d'air à cause du mucus accumulé dans sa gorge.

Rinea ne semble pas gêner un instant par l'idée d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec ses germes. Elle sourit, le regard emplit de malice.

– Il est plus facile de vous embrasser sans devoir éviter les pointes de votre couronne.

Lorsque Rinea se penche de nouveau sur lui, Berkut se dit qu'il y a finalement un avantage à être faible. Peut-être qu'un futur empereur a le droit d'être une fois malade après tout.


	4. Désolation

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai énormément aimé Berkut, personnage qui a eu le plus d'impact sur moi de tout _Echoes_. Il figure parmi mes personnages préférés de la série, et je trouve que c'est l'un des personnages les mieux écrit du jeu, si ce n'est le meilleur. Berkut est d'ailleurs, tous médias confondus, le seul et unique personnage dont je préfère la voix anglaise à la voix japonaise. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin écrire sur lui.

J'ai également beaucoup aimé Alm. Je voulais écrire sur leur petite famille depuis un certain temps.

**Avertissement :**

_Fire Emblem Echoes_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent. Importants spoilers des chapitres quatre et cinq.

**Note du chapitre :**

OS très court cette fois-ci, proche du drabble. Je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de si dur à la base.

* * *

Alm a cessé de compter le nombre de fois. Il a perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, il a l'impression que le temps passe à une vitesse folle depuis sa première visite. Oui, le premier roi de Valentia unifié ne voit plus les semaines s'écouler. Il est très occupé avec ses nouvelles fonctions, un rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu prendre et auquel il n'a jamais été préparé.

Non, il a appris à se battre avec son grand-père et à aider à la vie aux champs, mais jamais à diriger un royaume. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir succéder à un empereur, et encore moins à avoir du sang royal dans les veines.

– Comment espériez-vous que je sache diriger un royaume père ?

Mais la tombe froide ne lui répond pas, restant dans un silence éternel. Tant de questions que Alm voudrait lui poser, et aucune à laquelle il ne pourra répondre. Tant de conseils qu'il souhaiterai recevoir de sa bouche, et tant de mots il désirerait échanger avec son père.

Une famille découverte et aussitôt perdue. Des êtres qu'il ne pourra jamais connaître.

– J'aurai voulu vous connaître père, que vous soyez-là pour me guider.

Alm se baisse, déposant une gerbe de fleurs sur le tombeau. Le précédent bouquet est déjà fané, sans doute à cause du froid de Rigel. D'un revers de la main, Alm essuie les pétales de la pierre.

Son regard se pose sur l'une des tombes voisines, dans laquelle son cousin Berkut et sa fiancée Rinea reposent pour l'éternité. Alm a demandé à ce qu'ils soient enterrés ensemble. Il n'a pas eu la chance de connaître Berkut, si se n'est sur le champ de bataille, et Rinea encore moins. Elle n'est qu'une inconnue dont il a affronté l'âme, damnée par Duma. Mais Alm, aussi peu les a-t-il vu, a réalisé l'amour qui les liait. Même si Berkut, dans sa folie, a entraîné sa promise dans sa déchéance.

En fermant les yeux, Alm peut encore voir son cousin parler dans le vide, s'adressant à sa fiancée perdue. Alm espère vraiment que Berkut, au seuil de la mort, a pu voir une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il survive, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Qu'il ne lui laisse pas sa bague, objet chargé de souvenirs, en guise d'adieu.

Que ce ne soit pas la première et dernière fois que Berkut soit gentil avec lui.

Son père, Rudolf, avait peut-être choisi de mourir, mais pas eux. Ils avaient des projets, des rêves d'avenirs communs. Berkut n'aurait pas été empereur comme il le souhaitait, mais Alm est sûr qu'il aurait pu lui trouver un rôle important. Berkut aurait eu l'éducation pour mener un royaume, contrairement à lui. Lui qui est obligé d'apprendre les bonnes manières, l'éthique et de rester à sa place. Loin est le temps où il jouait avec Tobin, Gray, Kliff et Faye sous l'égide bienveillante de Mycen.

Faye est retournée à Ram, certainement lasse de vivre un amour unique. Kliff voyage dans des lieux lointains et inconnus, que lui, piégé par son héritage, ne pourra jamais voir. Seuls sont restés Tobin et Gray tout comme son grand-père Mycen.

Bien sûr, il a de nouveaux amis, et surtout, il a retrouvé Celica. Sa meilleure amie, et depuis peu son épouse, qu'il a failli perdre, elle aussi. Sans elle, jamais il ne saurait comment agir à présent. Elle l'aide aux réunions, lui apprend comment se comporter comme un noble, lui indique comment tenir ses couverts... Son éducation, même si celle-ci a été partielle, a été celle d'une princesse.

Certaines choses ne seront jamais comme avant... ou peut-être plutôt qu'elles n'auraient jamais été comme il le voulait ?


	5. Vers un jardin d'argent

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai énormément aimé Berkut, personnage qui a eu le plus d'impact sur moi de tout _Echoes_. Il figure parmi mes personnages préférés de la série, et je trouve que c'est l'un des personnages les mieux écrit du jeu, si ce n'est le meilleur. Berkut est d'ailleurs, tous médias confondus, le seul et unique personnage dont je préfère la voix anglaise à la voix japonaise. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin écrire sur lui.

J'ai également beaucoup aimé Alm. Je voulais écrire sur leur petite famille depuis un certain temps.

**Avertissement :**

_Fire Emblem Echoes_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent. Importants spoilers des chapitres quatre et cinq.

**Note du chapitre :**

Berkut vouvoie Rinea dans le soutien du cristal souvenir et la tutoie dans tous les autres scènes du jeu, soulignant donc une évolution de leur relation.

* * *

Rinea prend une profonde inspiration. Plus vite elle marchera dans le couloir mieux se sera. D'un pas décidé, la jeune fille se hâte de dépasser un groupe de nobles d'un rang beaucoup plus élevé que le sien. Ses talons claquent sur le parquet luxueux.

– C'est elle ?

– En effet. Un gâchis n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment...

– Il mérite mieux qu'elle.

Rinea se retient de serrer les poings. Ne pas fléchir, rester stoïque. Être indifférente et continuer de sourire. Se tenir droite et avancer.

– Elle était seule au bal. Il a sans aucun doute eu pitié d'elle.

Les nobles ne prennent pas la peine de parler d'elle à voix basse. Aucune retenue, aucune politesse.

– Elle ressemble à l'une de ses bourgeoises qui tentent de nous ressembler en s'affublant de toilettes hideuses.

– Je suis sûre qu'il l'a déjà oublié.

L'une des femmes lâche un rire moqueur lorsque Rinea termine de traverser le couloir. Elle tourne et se cache contre derrière un mur. S'assurant que personne ne puisse la voir, Rinea s'autorise à se détendre. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses épaules s'affaissent et son sourire disparaît.

Après quelques secondes, Rinea se remet en marche. Respirer l'air frais des jardins royaux l'aidera à aller mieux et à tenir. Son cœur est serré et les larmes menacent de couler sur ses joues.

Elle sait parfaitement ce que lui reprochent les autres nobles.

Berkut, unique héritier de son oncle, l'empereur de Rigel, l'a invité à danser. La veille, un bal a été organisé en l'honneur du cinquantième printemps de l'empereur Rudolf. Chaque membre de la noblesse rigelienne a été convié, dont sa famille, appartenant pourtant à l'une des classes les plus basses.

Rinea aime danser. Elle aime plus que tout se mouvoir avec grâce dans son petit jardin situé dans la demeure de ses parents. Pourtant, dans la luxueuse salle de bal, elle n'a pu se décider à rejoindre la piste. Les regards lourds des autres, l'ambiance oppressante, l'air sombre de l'empereur... tourbillonner au milieu d'inconnus dans une telle atmosphère était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Rinea s'est isolé, ne supportant plus cette foule guindée. Sa surprise a été grande lorsque le prince Berkut est venu lui proposer une danse. Elle, la noble d'une petite maison, avec celui qui deviendra le prochain empereur. Rinea ne sait pas exactement comment elle a pu attirer son attention, mais sa demande était sincère.

Elle a aimé être avec lui, elle a profondément chéri leur valse. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce moment.

Ils ont dansé dans un endroit isolé et pourtant, la vérité s'est rapidement répandue dans toute la cour. Rinea n'aurait pas pensé que cela puisse se savoir. Elle n'a pas revu Berkut depuis la veille. Est-il honteux ou dérangé par la situation ?

Rinea atteint la cours du château, passage obligatoire avant d'atteindre les jardins. L'air est frais et froid, bien plus dans son propre jardin. Les oiseaux sont silencieux. Son domaine lui manque, elle a hâte de partir avec ses parents. Leur séjour ne devrait duré plus que quelques jours.

Un hennissement attire l'intention de Rinea. Elle lève les yeux en direction de la source du son. Rinea aperçoit un cheval robuste à la robe noir. L'animal est seul, sans aucun cavalier.

La noble se rapproche de lui. La bête est scellée.

D'un geste sûr, Rinea porte sa main face aux naseaux de l'étalon. Elle laisse sentir son odeur par le destrier avant de lui caresser son chanfrein avec douceur.

– Là, là, tu es gentil toi.

La présence du cheval apaise Rinea. Aucun jugement de sa part sur son rang social. Aucune pression ne pèse sur ses épaules. Mais le rire de la noble résonne à nouveau à dans son esprit. Un gloussement exagéré dont le seul but était qu'elle l'entende.

– Toi, tu ne moqueras pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

– Quelqu'un aurait-il osé vous offenser ?

Rinea se retourne, surprise, et reconnaissant sa voix grave. Berkut se tient face à elle, fièrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa tenue est différente de la veille, celle-ci étant adaptée à l'équitation, mais sa couronne est toujours glissée sur ses cheveux sombres.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, et encore moins si rapidement.

– Prince Berkut !

– Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Mais vous étiez si absorbée par vos pensées que je ne savais comment vous approcher sans vous effrayer. Vous semblez tourmentée.

– Je... ce n'est rien...

Rinea ignore si elle peut lui avouer la vérité. Berkut n'a peut-être pas encore entendu que toute la cour sait qu'ils ont dansé ensemble.

– Si quelqu'un vous a causé un quelconque tord, il m'en répondra.

Rinea décide de lui dire. Après tout, Berkut le saura tôt ou tard.

– Tout le monde a connaissance que nous avons valsé la veille.

Les traits du prince se tordent légèrement, montrant sa déception.

– Je croyais que vous aviez apprécié notre soirée.

– Oh non votre Altesse ! Jamais je ne le regretterais, c'est juste que... j'ai entaché votre réputation. Vous souhaitez certainement ne pas me revoir. Les autres nobles perçoivent ma présence d'un très mauvais œil.

Tout trace de désappointement disparaît du visage de Berkut.

– Vous n'avez nullement sali ma réputation. Ne prêtez pas attention à ces mauvaises langues. Très certainement quelques nobles jalouses et autres amateurs de ragots. J'aime beaucoup votre compagnie.

– Vous... ne me rejetez pas ?

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

– Je pensais que vous auriez à présent honte d'avoir été vu avec moi.

Berkut ne répond pas et se dirige vers le destrier. Il l'attrape les brides de la bête. Le prince tend ensuite sa main vers Rinea.

– Souhaiteriez-vous vous promener avec moi sur ma monture ?

– Ne craignez-vous pas... que nous soyons vu à nouveau ensemble ?

– Bien au contraire. Savez-vous chevaucher ?

– Mon père m'a offert une haquenée il y a de cela quelques années, je ne la monte cependant qu'en amazone...

– Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous aider.

Rinea hésite, bien qu'elle ait très envie d'accepter. Elle trouve Berkut très charmant et souhaite davantage le connaître. Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne devrait pas être avec lui.

– Vous avez peut-être des obligations qui vous en empêchent...

Une manière détournée de lui proposer de refuser, tout en sauvant les apparences. Rinea décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Berkut affirme vouloir être avec elle.

– J'aimerais beaucoup.

Rinea pose sa main dans sa paume tendue. Berkut l'aide à monter sur sa monture. Ses gestes sont sûrs contrairement aux siens, timorés. Sa robe la gêne pour s'installer mais avec l'aide du prince elle réussit.

– Vous êtes à votre aise ?

– Oui, je vous remercie.

Avec beaucoup d'aisance, Berkut monte à son tour et s'installe juste devant elle. Il agrippe les rênes de son étalon.

Rinea a maintes fois entendu vanter les mérites du prince au combat, un excellent cavalier maniant la lance. Elle se sent parfaitement en sécurité avec lui tandis qu'il ordonne à son cheval d'avancer au pas, puis au trop. Avec pudeur, elle s'accroche néanmoins au prince, n'ayant aucune autre prise.

– Vous avez peur ?

– Non.

Rinea se sent légère et heureuse. Elle oublie toutes ses craintes. Seul l'instant présent compte. Son séjour ne se déroule pas finalement pas si désagréablement. Berkut est vraiment soucieux d'elle. Il ne l'a pas oublié contrairement à ce qu'ont affirmé les autres nobles. Les battements de son cœur s'accélère en sa présence, et elle se sent toute chose en sa présence.

Elle n'a aucune doute sur le fait qu'elle tombe peu à peu amoureuse de ce prince si galant avec elle.


End file.
